Feign Death
Feign Death (or FD) is a skill available to monks as well as a spell available to necromancers and shadow knights and an AA available to beastlords. It allows the player to fall on the floor, imitating death in order to escape a monster. After some time, the monster aggro is reset and it walks away. When the monster is out of aggro range, the player can stand up safely. Feigning death can be interrupted if the monster started casting a detrimental spell on the player before he started to feign death. It may also be broken by AoE spells landing on the player feigning death. Feign Death is commonly used as a pulling tool. When bringing numerous monsters to his group, the puller may snare one of them, then feign death and wait for the monsters to walk away. The snared monster, walking slowlier, then becomes an easy target for a single pull. It's also commonly used by necromancers during a group or raid fight in order to reduce their aggro on the monster being fought. Beastlord version The level 85 Playing Possum AA grants the beastlord a 90% chance (at the higher rank) to successfully feign death. The recast delay is 30 seconds. The level 91 Hastened Possum AA reduces the reuse timer by 2 seconds per rank (5 ranks total). The level 91 Steadfast Resolve offers additional chances for the FD not to break when the beastlord is hit by a spell. Monk version Monks get Feign Death as a class ability at level 17. Since this is a skill it can't fail, unless the skill wasn't trained high enough, in which case the monk falls on the floor with a "soandso has fallen to the ground" message indicating the skill failed. Base reuse time is 9 seconds. The level 59 Rapid Feign AA introduced with the Shadows of Luclin expansion reduces the reuse time on Feign Death up to 50%. The level 65 Stonewall AA introduced with the Gates of Discord expansion gives an increasing chance for feigned deaths to not be revealed by spells cast upon the monk. At higher ranks, monks become immune to feign breaking on a resisted spell and have a good chance of feigning through a spell that successfully hits them. The level 70 Imitate Death AA introduced with the Omens of War expansion allows the monk to execute a perfect feign death that causes every creature to forget about them immediately. Upon feigning, the monk will automatically hide themselves as well. It has a refresh time of 18 mn that the monk can significantly reduce with the Hastened Death AA (8 ranks, 2 minutes reduction per rank). Necromancer version Necromancers get the Feign Death spell at level 16. It's based on the abjuration skill and has a 15 seconds recast time. The level 52 Comatose spell has a faster recast time of 8 seconds as well as a lesser chance to fizzle. The level 61 Feigned Minion AA introduced with the Planes of Power expansion allows the necromancers to instruct his pet to feign death via the '/pet feign' command. Three ranks are available, causing the pet to succeed 25%, 50% and 75% of the time, respectively. The level 66 Death Peace AA introduced with the Omens of War expansion offers an additional way to feign death. The level 66 Willful Death AA introduced with the Depths of Darkhollow expansion increases (for each of the 15 ranks available) the chance that the feigned deaths will not be revealed by spells landing on the necromancer. Shadow Knight version Shadow Knights get the Feign Death spell at level 24. It's based on the abjuration skill and has a 15 seconds recast time. The Blood Ember Greaves dropping from Venril Sathir in Karnor's Castle provide a clicky version (at level 45) with unlimited charges and a 3 second casting time. The level 52 Comatose spell has a faster recast time of 8 seconds as well as a lesser chance to fizzle. The level 66 Death Peace AA introduced with the Omens of War expansion offers an additional way to feign death. The level 66 Willful Death AA introduced with the Depths of Darkhollow expansion increases (for each of the 15 ranks available) the chance that the feigned deaths will not be revealed by spells landing on the necromancer. The level 81 Feigned Minion AA introduced with the Underfoot expansion allows the necromancers to instruct his pet to feign death via the '/pet feign' command. Three ranks are available, causing the pet to succeed 25%, 50% and 75% of the time, respectively. Other classes There are various means of feining death avaiable to other classes. The Planar Overdose drink has a Fear Coma clicky effect. Required level is 90 and recast delay is 3 minutes. Shamans can get the Vermilion Sky Ring as a reward from the Shaman Test of the Snake quest in Plane of Sky. It has 2 charges of Feign Death and can be recharged by combining the ring with a Mana Battery - Class Five in Box of the Void. Category:Skill Category:Spell